GOT YA!
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: 'In this frozen second, Ryou can practically see the thief smirking wickedly. "Got ya..!"' LEMON. LEMON. FLUFF. HUMOR! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY.. YAOI! Rated M for Lemon.


**Hellooooo everyone!**

**I hope everyone's doing just fine!**

**So, about the lateness to the story. **_You see, I'm kinda behind. When's the last time I wrote something for you guys? Three weeks? Wow. That burns on my insides, man. That burns._

**So, getting to the point.**

**I'm going to send this story out to ma peeps **(Do I fail at slang as much as I think?)** that keep me strong! To you, ..bro!**

**This, my friends, is a lemon. A very.. interesting.. lemon, to say at least.**

**PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME. This is my first lemon (that I post on fanfiction** _screw you, Chaos ._**), and I have no idea where this idea came out from. So if you guys have questions on _HOW THE FUCK_ I did this, I'm here to answer your question already. _I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA. I SWEAR, THIS CAME TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS._**_ (seriously. My friend gave me an idea to make a lemon. So I did. XD)  
><em>

**IF THIS IS REALLY BAD, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO HIT ME.**

**Onto the lemon now! :D Enjoy~  
><strong>

**G-O-T_Y-O-U!**

Ryou Bakura is fourteen now, the beautiful angel has finally gotten his wings. Bakura, though, has had his wings for eight of years now. Ryou is medium winged (He got his only two years ago, darn it!), and Bakura is large winged. _Lucky him,_ Ryou thinks bitterly. _He gets to fly greater heights._

The angel is pure, like all angels. Unfortunately, (well, for Ryou at least,) Angels wear robes, meaning that there's little to no chance of imagination taking place. Ryou's got ripped when he was trying to fly ontop of a tree, only to get snagged in some of the branches, ripping half of his robe nearly off. Fortunately for him, the robe was strong enough to not rip in half, but a good chunk of his lower part of the attire came completely off, and stayed in the tree for two weeks with an embarrased angel curled up in his room. This was only to be solved by Bakura storming into the room and grabbing his friend by the hand and dragging him out of the room, Ryou screaming for him to let go.

A couple of months later after that incident, Ryou got assigned to his new dorm at the Kingdom, and his boss was said to be a stealer. A thief. A smirking man who would steal more than anything physical. He would steal your soul as well. Ryou was about to cry, his green eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall onto his pale cheeks, when Bakura stated nonchalantly that he was to be staying at the same dorm as the angel. Ryou gladfully hugged him, nearly smothering poor Bakura. It was said that all you could hear in the **locater** was squealing of happiness and squealing of regret and suffication. I think it is implied on who's squealing is who.

Packing their bags, they changed dorms.

Or.. Err.. Homes. It's a home. _This isn't right.._ Ryou remembers thinking. _It's supposed to be a dorm._ Sure, when you get a certain age, you can buy a home on Kingdom property, and if you want you can house orphans—which Bakura and Ryou are, for your information—until they are ready to move on in life and.. well.. actually _have_ a life.

Strange. A dorm is enormous, enough to house about fifty orphans. This is a house, which could hold only merly thirty orphans.

..Let's just say that in the orphanage it was crowded. Super crowded. Luckily, since Ryou was there since he was little, he got one of the rooms after one of the angels moved on from that dorm. Bakura got one a little while after him, after forcing one of the senior demons out of it, though. Everyone else either slept in the hallway, livingroom, or the kitchen.

It was a very weird orphanage. But anyway, getting back to the point. Three months later of moving in with this "thief", and Ryou is still caustious. _You're handeling a grenade,_ Ryou tells himself. _So when is this thief going to give up and steal something from you?_

The thief hasn't stolen anything yet—perhaps this is why the angel is so warry?—and Ryou has been on alert ever since he got here. Bakura hasn't said anything either, shifting his eyes back and forth, side to side worrily also.

Ryou has seen the man before though. He's a demon, with one of the largest wings Ryou's ever seen. He remembers seeing a scar going down his cheek, a symbol of him not to be messed with. He had a smirk—_I told you so!_—on as soon as the two got to his house, and he was shown their room, which Ryou spends the less time in.

For, you see, Ryou.. Uhm.. well..

Ryou sleeps with the thief. Not in that sense—get your head out of the gutter will you?—Ryou had asked the thief if he could have another room, but the thief just shook his head and told him that Bakura had the guest room already, and that there was no more space. Ryou was about to comment that he could sleep with Bakura in his room—after all, they were best friends since Ryou was five—or sleep on the couch, but the thief simply implied that there disscussion was over, and that Ryou was to sleep in the same room as him. And that's why, my friends, Ryou sleeps with the thief at night. Not by preference, of course.

Like every teenager growing up in life, Ryou has crushes. At the age of thirteen, just a little bit before they were transferred into the thief's home, Ryou had started to crush on Bakura, dreaming about him every day before blinking and shaking his head in disgust, knowing that angels were to be pure. His wings would colapse into his back when he was done thinking, and his eyes would lighten into the neon green meaning he was done clouding his thoughts.

But when they got to the new house, Ryou couldn't stop thinking about Bakura. Every time he would drift off into space, he would come crashing down when the thief called him down to eat or for him to go to bed.

One day, though, Ryou lay in bed staring up to the popcorn ceiling, when his hands suddenly brush past his hip as he shifted in the bed. He felt waves pulsing through him, goosebumps arrising from his skin, before he felt himself twitch. He lightly pressed his skin where it was twitching to feel as if his blood that were circulating his head whent all south, a twitching coming from where he pressed.

Ryou did this every day, just to see if he wasn't dreaming the day before. So this is where we are, in the present. The night's moon shows brightly between the slits the window pannals create, where Ryou waits patiently—with his eyes closed, I might add—for the older man to sleep.

As soon as He slowly brings his hand down toward his ripped robe, and starts to touch himself very softly. His pulsing body vibrated in pleasure, and a soft mewl escapes his lips. He giggles softly after covering his mouth quietly to not make any more noise to awake the sleeping demon next to him.

Said demon thief shifts on his side of the bed, where Ryou looks over to see if he's asleep. He's fine, snoring softly. So Ryou keeps going. He closes his eyes, liking the soft touch over his body while his other hand covering his pink lips.

Sometimes Ryou would think that instead of his hand touching him, it would be Bakura lightly kissing him where his hand is pressed, and he usually feels this immense pulse through him, and he usually stops there, before letting his body cool down. Just thinking about Bakura makes Ryou get a bit more twitchy, and get even more goosebumps.

"What do we have here?" A husked voice asks. Ryou can only freeze. He quickly pulls his hand out of his convenientally ripped robe, and shifts over to his side, his goosebumps dissapearing. In this frozen second, Ryou can practically see the thief smirking wickedly. "Got ya..!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryou whispers softly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Comes the chuckling reply. The thief rips the blankets off of the angel, opening his wings as he does so. The black wings cover his extended arms in tiredness, but his eyes are quick and alert. A smirk carresses his tanned skin. "What are you doing, little angel?"

The thief uses a red muscle shirt to go to bed, and some cotton pants probably stolen from some other orphan that stayed there before. _Like I said,_ Ryou thinks hastely. _He's a thief. And he steals something that's not physical. _

Perhaps he steals people's self-confidence. Cause that's exactly what's happening now. Ryou's face appears a shade of pink, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose flaming into a redish tint. "Get away, please. You're making me uncomfortable."

At this, the thief blinks wide eyed. _He doesn't know what he does to me, does he?_ The thief asks himself. Ryou has been doing this ever since he accidentally brushed himself. Stifled mewls escaping the pink lips, how the boy sleeps content on his side of his bed while the thief is left to handle a wild erection on his side. _The boy is driving me insane._

But being only twenty, and the angel being fourteen, this is going to be a problem. The law says that you can't have any relationship when you haven't moved out of your house. **(1)**

But with Ryou staring at him this intently with dark green eyes reflected by the moonlight meaning that Ryou is scanning his possibilities to either run off into Bakura's room or to pretend this never happened between him and the thief, the demon completely forgets everything, and just slides his hands around Ryou's waist, trapping him between him and the mattress.

Fuck the law.

He brings his face down toward Ryou's neck, sucking and biting it all the way toward the collarbone, earning a quite loud sqwak from the angel, but nothing loud enough to awaken the sleeping demon next door. The thief chuckles, watching Ryou squirm underneath him, trying to escape his grasp and run into the other's room. "No.. Stop.."

"I don't think so, little angel." And the thief keeps going on his bussiness, bringing one of his hands toward Ryou's face to carress. The thief feels the angel's muscles coil and contract, goosebumps arrising from his skin. He brings his face toward Ryou's ear, and licks the shell. "You know, little angel, there are more fun things you can do then touch yourself so delecately like that."

"Really?" Ryou's panting now, shuddering at the sudden wetness of the ear. "Like what?"

"Like this." The hand that was locked on Ryou's hip rips the other part of the angel's robe, touching the twitching shaft through the boy's small trousers. He grips it through the fabric solidly, and at this moment, the thief can feel Ryou's shaft become hard. He starts to squeeze lightly, giving full attention to the greedy member, noticing that Ryou digs his nails into the mattress, making the nails turn white.

"N-no! D-don't—" Ryou can't finish. He bites his lip as the thief takes off his boxers, showing off a buldging shaft. The thief takes the time to lick his lips, his blue eyes looking at the length lustfully, his wings closed. Then, the thief licks the underside of the member, earning a siftled moan from the younger winged boy.

"Don't stifle your moans, my little angel. I want to hear you loud. I see you've been wanting to have this touch for a while." He brings his hand low, cupping the head and swirling his hand around. He starts to blow cool air on the straining length.

The angel can feel his goosebumps settling permenentally on his skin, as he tries as hard as he can to stifle his moans. He's doing a very well job of stoping them, digging his fingers even more into the bed sheets, curling his wings and toes.

Until, the thief decides to take this farther from pumping the boy's member, and engulfs it whole. Ryou can't hold it in anymore, moans escaping his lips. His moans seem to echo off the walls, making the noise seem louder, making the blushing Ryou become another spiecies of tomatoe from how red his face appears to seem. "Akefia.. please.. s-stop.. I don't.. Nnnngh.."

The thief chuckles, his throat creating vibrations in the thief's mouth, bringing Ryou almost dying from exstasy. "Hmmmmm.."

Ryou's heart hits a strike, pounding in his bone cradle, trying to escape through the cage. Ryou can't even tell the difference from up and down, in and out, left from right, and here and there. All there is between them, is the hotness around the member, and the sucking noise coming from the demon thief. Ryou tries to protest. "Nngh.. Hng.. Akefia.. S-stop.. this isn't right.."

The demon lets go of Ryou's shaft, a bridge of saliva staying in between the pre-cummed cock and his mouth. Ryou ignores the lossness of the warmth, and the demon ignores the loss of a pulsing member in his mouth. "Why should I? You're enjoying this."

"It's n-not right!"

Akefia laughs. "Than don't moan, my little Ryou."

The thief decides that he's had enough teasing the little angel. His own length is straining in the boxers, the normally lose shorts compressing him, seeping with pre-cum. He takes off his boxers, and reaches underneath his pillow for a bottle of oil. He spreads it along his hands, uses one hand to spread it along his shaft while the other one to intrude Ryou. When the first finger slides in, Ryou gasps in pain, and the demon can see the angel's eyes spark with pain. "Anng! Mng.. Don't.. No.."

"Shhhh.. My angel.. calm down.. It's going to hurt just a little okay?"

"Akefia.. P-please.. Don't.."

"Shhh.." The demon silences the whimpering Ryou. He slides another finger in, Ryou shifting uncomfortably. To mask the pain for the younger angel, the thief kisses him slowly while rubbing his hard member. After adding a third finger, not bearing to even try and sissor the fragile angel and hurt him even more, he says, "I think you're ready, Ryou."

"R-ready? For what?" Ryou asks.

Akefia only lifts the boy up from the matress, flipping them over and Ryou in the dark skinned man's lap. "Why don't you ride me, little one? I'm going to tell you this, Ryou. This is going to hurt you. But, when you're confortable, we can start the good part okay?"

"I-I can't! I'm-m gonna rip if you put that in me!" The angel protests. "I'll tear! It's too big!"

"Believe me, little one. I'm not trying to hurt you." The thief says. _So he thinks I'm big, huh?_ He motions Ryou to sit up for a bit, to position his member right in the entrance. Ryou slowly pushes down with his legs, piercing his virginity with a stake. He starts to tear up, feeling the pain slowly come from his lower back intoxicate it's way up his shoulders and onto his neck. It burns! It burns so much, but Ryou keeps going.

Akefia trails his kisses down the younger's chest, ghosting his hands over the younger one's manhood. He looks up to where Ryou's eyes are, which are full of pain. His eyes are squinted, light green eyes piercing through the dreaded darkness. To alleviate the pain for the younger child, he pumps the pale angel's shaft, letting the focuse all be on the pleasure and not the pain. He feels his own manhood slowly being wrapped in coiling heat, a tight tunnel; and the thief has the sudden urge to flip them over and fuck the teen into the matress, but Ryou trusts him.

..He thinks.

Ryou starts to wimper softly as the head of the cock is in. Ryou feels the pain inducing his shoulder muscles, spreading out toward his arms sharply. The thief watches the Angel proudly. "Good Ryou. My strong little angel. You're doing great, my little angel. Keep going, and you'll soon be done. I promise this won't hurt as much."

Ryou can feel his opening slick with the oil pooling into the demons lap. To sooth his sudden urge, Akefia stretches his wings out until they start to hurt. He pulls them back, watching Ryou finally fill himself up to the brim with the hardened cock.

Ryou notices that the pain that came starts to edge away, and starts to feel his own shaft straining with precum spilling a bit. This is where the pace starts to differ. Ryou, noticing that the thief is impatient, rocks his hips to see if it burns. Nothing. No pain, or anything. Ryou looks back into the thief's eyes, the melted gold eyes gazing at him with desire. He's ready.

"Sit up, little angel." And Ryou does. He falls down, setting a rhythm all by himself. Steadily, the tip of the manhood starts to hit the sides, the thief shifting just a bit at every fall to find the—

"Nnnghh!"—Found it. The bundle of nerves wrapped around the tissue is hit direct on, Ryou's probably seeing the stars, lightning bolts, fireworks, and a rocketship, all at the same time. Ryou covers his mouth. The thief smirks yet again, his lips peeling back into a dangerous grin. He pulls Ryou's hands off his mouth.

"Don't hide your voice, Ryou. Keep doing it loud." And with that, Ryou starts to moan at every fall, his cheeks coming back toward their red color. "May I have a turn?"

Ryou nods, too much in Ryouland to even figure out the question. The demon flips them over, going back to their original position, and slide out of the angel. The angel whines in protest, wanting it back into him.

"You little angel, you're enjoying this too much." The thief chuckles a bit. He pounds it back in, taking one of Ryou's legs and throwing it over his shoulder, the other one following right after. He keeps thrusting his hips in, his hands laying on the angel's thighs.

Ryou's stomach feels heavy, hollow, empty, full, all at the same time. Ryou feels the anticipation finally reach an end, and suddenly Ryou whispers loudly, "I- I feel like something's going to happen!"

"Like what, little one?" Akefia chuckles, knowing the answer.

"Like.. Like.. I'm gonna..!" With that, Ryou moans as the demon hits his prostate one last time, sending the young demon all into a zone that he can't see. His comes, painting both of their stomachs. Ryou's tunnel becomes even more tight, pressing against the manhood, before the taller demon pools the seeds into Ryou's opening. They lay limp on the bed, Ryou's shaft twitching and the older's being pulled out slowly, not wanting to start another erection.

"I told you it feels good."

_So he did steal something from me. _Ryou sighs contently. _He stole something I never knew I had._

**F-I-N**

**YES! YES YES YES YES! An actual completed oneshot, that's **(how long is this story? O.o)** five pages **(five pages? I thought it was seven..)** of pure horribleness. **(muhahahaha. writer doesn't know her own story length.)

**ALRIGHT. NOW TO EXPLAIN WHY I PUT THE LITTLE (1).**

**(1) - Did you know that in ancient Greece, there was a time where older men could have/be **_(I don't remember if pederasty is the name of what they **do** or what they **are**)_** pederastaries(?). Which means, that an older man could come home to his house and have a "beautiful" young boy to love. GAY LOVE AT THE TIME WAS ACCEPTED, AND CHERISHED! So, basically, that's where Yaoi started. In ancient Greece. Oh, what I would give to live at that time.. X3**

****Note - I'm considering this Bakushipping because it's Tendershipping and Gemshipping. Combine those, and you get Bakushipping! :D****

**So now that we got that cleared up, I'd like for you, (yes, you!) to tell me your opinion about this story. I honestly don't like how it's a bit slow, and the climax comes too quickly. So, what do you think? :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**** :D** it's very appreciated~


End file.
